I like her butmy hero academia fanfic
by Madmax29421
Summary: Idek about this one
1. She me and him

before we get started im sorry for the grammer"Hi! I'm Izuku Midoriyah you can just call me one of those thoug-"I get inturupted"SHUT UP YOU CHEAP B*A*T*R* my name is kachan im the important one here all these l-" Kachan gets inturupted,heh taste of your own medicene

"kachan shut up"said Todoroki,they start fighting

"Midoriyah!"urakaka yells from across the hall,i see that kachan has bruce's everywhere,I turn back around Urakaka is right in front of, she hugs me

"So whats u-"says urakaka,we turn around and see Kachan and Todoroki being held by the shirt by mr.azuiwa,we giggle,I lead her into my dorm,we come in lida is working on his homework we both say hi,She looks at my stuff ,Todoroki knocks on the the door,"Come in!!"me and lida both yell,he comes in"hopefully he wont think we were doing anything" I think to myself "hey urakaka you ready?"Says todoroki,I knew she didnt wanna go i could read it on her face "yeah" urakaka said,I didn't want her to go either,we waved and smiled at eachother,she leaves, i yell into my pillow "IM SUCH A MORON"Lida laughs"You didn't say anything embarassing did you"lida chuckled"no"i said"then what are you so worried about"lida said "i like her...but"i said i run to the door and easedrop "so where do you wanna go?"i could hear todoroki asking her but I could hear her disapointment in her answer "erm...we could go to uhh...wherever you wanna go i guess"urakaka said,He kisses her "red lobster,applebee's,"said todoroki,her next answer she sounded...Happy"Applebee's sounds great!!!"urakaka said happily,after that they got to far down the hall way so i couldn't hear them,we get another knock,I open it"MIDORIYA!!"allmight yells "Oh hey allmight!"i scratch my head"Follow me young midoriya!!!"allmight said

he lead me to an ally for minute i thought he was gonna murder me but no it wasnt that vilolent,We were just talking about hero stuff,Oh did i meantion that i go to U.A we live in a super hero society the first quirk a baby shining light,Then reports of quirks happened all around the world anyways back to the story,we heard somebody walking behind us, we turn around,"hero killer stain!?!?"i said scaredly,Im not ready for this!I can barely control one for all how am i going to fight this guy?!?!,Turns out...I didnt have to ,things were getting to brutal so i stepped in then all the other pros came it was all over the news I kinda help as mr.auzaiwa was erasing his quirk i kinda detriot smashed him..

On my way to U.A from a visit to home i got reconized so much to the point where it was kinda annoying

I sat by Urakaka and Todoroki on the way home we talked about our weekends

Todoroki went to visit his mom at the mental hospital he told us why

"my fathers a scumbag he trained and trained me to be like him but he would hurt my mother in the process, one time i actually threw up for how hard he was training me so one day in the night while my brothers and father were asleep,By now you already know that my father is the 2nd hero endeavor,He likes to train me to defeat all might so he can be first and I can have his legacy which i dont want,but anyways,My mom was on the phone with my grandmother she said,I cant handle this anymore,I want to r-r-un away from this life and start a new one,the children are becoming more and more like their father


	2. A disaster waiting to happen

side note:theres one made up charactar and short chapter,we get to our stop,We go to class 1-A "oh hey todoroki" koriyana said "hey whats up?"s

she gives him a note it says,"meet me at the cafe"

Class starts he teaches us self defense,"RIIINNG"the bell rings,we all go to lunch me,lida,Urakaka and todoroki sat together

"DEKUU"yelled kachan

"yes kachan"i said

he starts running towards me but lida sits where i was sitting i hide under the table,kachan saw that it was lida and stopped,The whole school laughed,he stomped off we all giggled

"RIINNGG"the bell rings again

we all went to our classroom

"you will be picking your code names as pros"mr,auzaiwa said

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY"the whole class yelled

"just figure it out before next month"mr,auzaiwa said

"whats happening next month"i politely asked

"nothing its just the due date"mr,auizawa responded

i nod

"RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG"the bell rings

I catch up to Todoroki

"hey todoroki!wanna go to the pool?"i asked todoroki

"no sorry i have to go home"he said politely

"Oh ok see you tommorow"I said

Todoroki goes to the cafe,he see's koriyana in an alluring outfit,he forgets he has a girlfriend at all


	3. Something isnt right here

GRAMMER. the made up character is koriyana,short chapter

He walks up to her

"hey"says todoroki

she raps her arms around him

Todoroki comes closer

A waitress taps on his soilder

"hey if you to are gonna do romantic stuff you mine as well leave"says the waitress

"oh sorry we'll leave"said koriyana

Todoroki grabs her hand they go outside to the back of the building

They kiss

i guess he forgot thats usally where we go after the pool in the spring

because we were on our way

the book is now on lida,midoriyah and urakaka

"bury a friend try to wake up ahhh"we all sing

we giggle

"THIS IS THE BEST CARPOOL EVER"said lida

"how about we get coffee and then go behind the cafe to the creek"i suggested

"HECK YEAH" lida and urakaka yell

we giggled

we arive at the cafe

"Three coffee's please"i politley asked the waitress

"how would you like them?"the waitress politely asked

"Vanilla for me please "I said

"Black for me please"said lida

"Suprise me!"said urakaka

they get our coffee

"here you go black,vanilla and strawberry"the waitress gives us our drinks

"thank you"we all say

"i'll pay!"i say

i pay her and give her a tip

we go to the back of the creek

"Todoroki??!!" me lida and urakaka say


	4. Look what you’ve done

urakaka runs into my arms

koriyana runs away

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE ARE YOU HAPPY"deku yelled at Todoroki

Todoroki tries to touch her and hug her

"DON'T TOUCH HER" lida yells

"urakaka i-"todoroki tries to say something

"why would you do this to me,did i say something bad did i do something wrong"urakaka questions herself

"no you did nothing wrong"I told her

"no you did nothing wrong its just just that she was"said Todoroki

"SHE WAS WHAT TODOROKI WHAT" urakaka said

"baby im sorry"he said

"IM NOT YOUR BABE"said urakaka

"but i love you"said Todoroki

"you dont love me you like the idea of me,you like the idea of having a girlfriend,Your just using me for popularity"said Urakaka

'' Urakaka lets go'' i told her

we go back to our dorms

''do you wanna go to our dorm''lida asks

''no i just need some alone time''she said

''i can walk you to your dorm"deku politley suggested

''i guess thats ok''she said

we walk down the hall

i put my arm around her

we get to her dorm

"listen im so sorry for everything that happened today"I said

''its ok''said urakaka

she comes closer

for a second we were just gazing into eachothers eyes

and then we kissed

I was over the moon

It was...amazing

We did it again

"Bye deku"said urakaka

"B-bye"I said

I start running down the hall to my dorm

"LIDA I SH- I"I was out of breath I didn't know how to react I just got kissed by my crush

I couldn't tell if this were just a kiss because she needed someone,or she actually liked me

"What start speaking normally"lida said to me

I get to my dorm I run through the door

I pull him into the dorm

"WE KISSED!!"I explained

"Really??!!"he asked

"I told her that I was sorry for everything that happened today and then we gazed into eachothers eye AND THEN WE K-KISSED"I yelled

You're now in urakakas point of view

I cried on my bed

"Ribbit what's wrong" said tsue

''he cheated on me" I said

tsue comes up and hugs me

''Ribbit im gonna ribbit go out"said tsue

"ok"i say

You're now in tsue point of view

That dang Todoroki I knew he wasnt good for her i thought to myself

she'll get over it...eventually

to be continued

i pass Todoroki in the hall not knowing where he was going, i give him the cold shoulder

You're now in Todoroki's point of view

I'm such an idiot,I had my whole entire life in front of me

And wasted it on a STUPID FREAKING GIRL WHO PROBALY DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME

I'm an idiot

i walk to my dorm that i share with kachan

"hey loser"kachan says to me

"screw off''I imdideatly told him

You're now in koriyana's point of view

"so did you do it"my best fake friends ask me

"yeah"what kind of person am I,I just broke up the cutest couple in U.A

my friends laugh, they give me 20 bucks each

"i have to go now"i said

I dont really go,I see a glass of champange

we aren't even 21

a little light bolb pops in to my head i text my friends to meet me at the park,but as their crush

they leave

for some stupid reason they leave they're phones here

I get the champange i pour it on their phones

I fill up 4 cups of champange and leave it on the table

I run to mr,Auzaiwas office

"MR.AUZAIWA FOLLOW ME"i yell to mr.auizawa

he follows me

I lead him into her dorm room

They get suspended

you're now back in midoriyahs point of view

I fall asleep talking about the kiss

I dreamt of me and her dating

I woke up

lida was still working on his home work

You're now in Todoroki's point of view

I walk up to urakaka's dorm

Im afraid to knock though

I knock

''What do you want moron"she said

"listen im so sorry-"i try to say sorry but she wouldn't let me

"I know you know You're the last person outta all my exe's i would get back together with''Said urakaka

''I know that''I said

''its been over 2 months and im OVER you OVER YOU "

i leave

You're back in midoriyahs point of view

Proms just around the corner!!

I think i might ask out urakaka

Prom is in like a week

"hey lida im gonna go to walmart wanna come?"I ask lida

"sure i need to get flowers!"says lida

"for who?"I asked

"Tsue!!!''he told me

awww

we drive to walmart

"hey why are you here anyway"asked lida

"flowers for urakaka"i say

I text Tsue

Hey what kind of flowers does urakaka like?

I text tsue

Roses,tulips and sunflowers"she replies

I'll get her sunflowers!

I grab the sunflowers

"What flowers are you getting tsue?"I ask lida

"Tulips!"said lida

I knock on Urakakas door

I take a deep breathe

Lida is right behind me

She opens the door

"Hey Deku!"said urakaka

"H-Hi u-ra-rak-ka"said izuku

"What's up?"said urakaka

Deku holds out flower"will you go to prom with me as..Al-l-lover"asks deku

Urakaka gets suprised"Of course!"Said urakaka

Urakaka hugs deku

Deku blushes and hugs urakaka back

"Here take these!"Said deku

Deku holds out flowers

Urakaka takes the flowers

"Thank you Deku"said urakaka

urakaka kisses deku on the cheek,deku blushes uncontrolablly

"W-well i will see you at the d-dance"says deku

urakaka blushes

"see ya"says urakaka

lida is already back at the dorm

i walk back slowly to our dorm

i walking down the halll when kachan corners me

i see mina,kirishima,denki and saroh chantinting kiss

kachan looks at me

"if you tell anybody about this your dead"says kachan

kachan kisses me

i blush sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much

he walks off

denki,mina,kirishima and saroh and bakugo walk away

i stand there very confused

what...just...happened

todoroki walks by me

i look at him

"M-m-midoriya"says todoroki

"yes"i said

todoroki puts out his hand

"your blushing alot,why"says todoroki

"kachan kissed me"i said

todoroki looks confused

i grab todoroki's hand and he pulls up

"thanks"i said

"no problem,friends?"says todoroki

i smile at him

"friends"i said

todoroki walks deku to the cafeteria

"two rootbeers please"says todoroki

"todoroki you dont have to"i said

"I owe it to you"said todoroki

"You don't owe it to me...you owe it to her"said Deku

"What's the point I have text her millions of times apologizing but she hasn't replied I talk to her in person...trust me...I've tried"said todoroki

The waiter give them their drinks

Deku looks down

"Oh...I'm sorry"said Deku

"You have nothing to apologize for"said todoroki

Deku hugs todoroki

They sit there in silence

"I ought to get going"said Deku

"See ya"said todoroki

"See ya"Deku turns around and walks away

Deku goes to get a suit

"Hey lida"said deku

"Yes"asked lida

"Which suit looks better"asked Deku

Deku holds up two suits

"That one"Lida points at a black suit

Two weeks later

Deku dashes to urakaka's dorm

Deku knocks

Urakaka opens the door

"Y-you a-am- -won-"Deku studders

"You look Amazing"said Deku

"You do to!"said urakaka

Deku holds his hand out

Urakaka holds his hand

They go to prom

12:00pm

"And the prom queen and king are!"Yells present mic

"Ochako Urakaka has And Izuku Midoria"present mic yells again

People clap

As they get on the stage todoroki smiles and chants kiss

The rest of them chant with todoroki

After a few minutes they kiss

A few weeks after that they dat

A few years after that they get married

The end 


End file.
